Raising Prongslet MV
by 3marauderetts
Summary: This is Moony's version of Raising Prongslet. basically this is what I think would have happened if certain Marauders had raised Harry. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Okjust in case you'rewondering this is my (Moony) version of Raising Prongslet please do not say that we are posting the same story three times they should all be different and let me go on record saying I haven't read the other versions yet.

* * *

Remus's POV 

As I headed into the meeting I was wondering if what I had heard was true. I mean I had just seen Lilly, James and Harry this afternoon and now people were saying Lilly and James were dead and You-know-who is gone possibly forever.

I sat down between Sirus and Severus so that they wouldn't hex each other. I noticed that not only were Lilly and James not there but that neither was Peter.

"Padfoot have you seen Wormtail?"

"No but I saw Lily and James' place it was destroyed."

"Do you have Harry?"

"No Hagrid has him."

Just then Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid walked in.

"I am sure all of you have heard the rumors and I feel it is my duty to inform you that they are all true; the good and the bad." Dumbledore announced.

"What's going to happen to Harry?" asked Sirus.

"Harry will be staying with his Uncle and Aunt."

"What? Why did you send him there?" Sirus asked.

"Yes, Albus, Lily would never have wanted her son to be put with her family they hate magic. They never liked Harry. Why not put Harry in the care of a magical family?" I added

"This is the best thing for Harry. You cannot believe that I would put him in harms way."

But neither Sirus nor I were satisfied that this was the best thing for Harry. Sirus told me that he thought that Harry would be treated better in a Death Eater's house than in his Uncle's. We both agreed that we would watch Harry and that if anything happened that made us think he wasn't totally safe that we would "rescue" him and raise him our selves.

Unfortunately Padfoot wasn't exactly able to hold up his end of the deal because he was thrown in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and kill Wormtail. So I watched Harry as much as I could even with being a werewolf I did I pretty good job.

One day when he was almost two he, his cousin (Dudley) and his aunt, Petunia, were at the park. Harry and Dudley were trying to play on the teeter-totter and Dudley was getting mad because he couldn't get the teeter-totter to go up. So he got off sending Harry falling to the ground and went over and hit Harry, like it's Harry's fault Dudley is fat, and what was Petunia doing nothing. Well that was it I walked over and picked Harry up and started to walk away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Petunia asked grabbing her son and running after me.

"I'm saving Harry from being abused by your son for the rest of his life."

"But you can't just take him his parents are dead and I'm his only family. His parents were…"

"I know who his parents were, I was one of their best friends before they died." Remembering Lily saying Petunia hated magic I added, "We met at school." She went very pale and stopped. I continued walking until I got home where I conjured a bed for the little boy and made dinner. After we ate I put Harry to bed and started to read I was just about to go to bed myself when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and in walked Dumbledore.

"What were you thinking? How on earth are you going to raise a two year old when for three days every month you will be a wolf?"

"I don't know but I do know that there is no way I was going to allow Harry to grow up in a family like that!"

"Fine, but you need to find someone to help you raise him, to take care of him while you're a wolf."

After he left I though about who I could get to help me. My first choice would be Sirus but that would be impossible, maybe Molly would be willing to help and she does have a son Harry's age. I wrote a letter to Molly explaining what had happened and asking for her help. I sent it and went to sleep.

Molly was, of course, thrilled at the opportunity to help "the poor boy" so that month during the full moon Molly would take care of Harry. I smiled Harry was beginning to look a lot like his father except for the fact that he had his mother's beautiful green eyes. I knew it would be fun raising prongslet.

* * *

Ok this is not the end of the story. Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait I have finals comming up so please don't kill me. And Review.

* * *

_A few months later._

"Uncle Remus. Uncle Remus" said Harry running over to me as fast as his little legs could carry him. Behind him ran Ron who around the same age as Harry with red hair the two seemed to be being chased by the 4 year old twins Fred and George.

"Fred, George are you two bothering Ron and Harry?"

"No, Remus" they said in unison grinning just then Molly walked in carrying her youngest child, Ginny she was followed by, six year old Percy and her older two sons Charlie and Bill

"Hello Remus, Sirus' cousin Andromeda and her daughter Nyphadora are in the kitchen with Professor Dumbledor they want to talk to you."

"Alright."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Andi and the others at the table.

"Andi, Professor you wanted to see me, hello Nyphadora." Remus grinned when he saw Nymphadora cringe at the sound of her name.

"Yes we want to talk to you about Sirus."

"What about him?"

"he's innocent you have to help us moony please I don't care if my sister and brother-in-law are in Azkaban but I can't stand to think that Sirus is there."

"I agree especially since your sister and brother-in-law are stupid Death Eaters who deserve what they got"

"I agree completely so you'll help."

"Yes of course so what are we going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update I hope you enjoy the chapter and for all the people from the USA happy Independence Day.

* * *

(Later Remus' House) 

Remus and Andi started to plan Sirus' escape/rescue very carefully.

"The first thing we need to do is find someone to watch Harry." Said Remus, "Though that should be easy seeing as James had 4 siblings"

"Or we could just ask Ted to watch him."

"Ok, next we need to get in and out of Azkaban without getting noticed."

"Hmmmmmm… that'll take some careful planning wait my friend Kristina Fineen is an unregistered anamigus I might be able to get her to help."

"That would be great she could get in and tell Pad to transform and they could both get out."

"Good so we have a plan I'll talk to my friend and see what I can do."

"Alright… do you think Harry should visit his family?"

"Why?"

"Well his grandparents are holding like a family reunion and Dumbledore thinks I should take him."

"I think Dumbledor is right and maybe you should ask Harry, ok Nymphadora and I should go I'll let you know what my friend says."

"Alright good night Andi, night Nymphadora." Remus walked them to the door and then went to tell Harry that they were going to go on a "little trip"

(August, The Potter Family Reunion- Remus' POV)

When Harry and I arrived at the party we were greeted by James' mother, Kathryn, and father, Ian. Kathryn, who wore a warm smile that made her face light up, her brown eyes were sparkling and her graying light Brown (almost blond) hair was pulled back in a bun, immediately grabbed Harry and gave him a big hug. Ian, who had black hair, that unlike his son's and grandson's would lie flat, and blue eyes, waited until his wife was finished fussing over Harry and then gave him a hug before putting him down on the floor. Ian led us to the family room where the rest of the family was.

Seated closest to the door was Liam, the oldest of James' younger brothers (James was the oldest), his wife Isabella who was holding their son Marco. Liam had his father's sky blue eyes and his mothers brown hair, Isabella also had brown hair that was wavy and green eyes, Marco who was only a few months old had green eyes and what little hair he had was brown. Next to them was George Potter, the youngest of James' siblings, who shared his mothers hair and eye color. Next came the Jennaya (who was 7 1/2 months pregnant), her husband Cedric Torren, their children Heather and Jonathan, and a girl that I didn't really recognize. Jennaya(Jenna or Jen) had curly black hair that she wore loose so it cascaded down her shoulders and blue eyes, Cedric had Blond hair and blue-green eyes Heather, 3, had wavy blond hair that was pulled back pigtails and blue eyes, Jonathan who was one had Brown hair and blue-green eyes and the little girl who was, I guessed, 2 had green eyes and red hair which was peculiar because no one in that family had red hair. Finally there was Katelyn(Jenna's twin, who was two months pregnant with her first child) and her husband, Clark Vittorio. Katelyn(Kate or Kat) looked almost exactly like her sister except instead of having blue eyes she had brown like her mother's and Clark had dark brown hair, almost black and grey-blue eyes. Ian, Kathryn and I sat down and started to talk and when the children became so bored that watching paint dry sounded interesting to them Kate offered to take the children upstairs and watch them. Once the children where out of the room I asked Jenna,

"Who's the little redhead?"

"Remus," Jenna laughed, "Don't tell me you don't recognize you're goddaughter, the "little redhead" is Harry's twin Emily."

"Emily? I almost forgot Harry even had a sister, why wasn't she put with the Dursleys?"

"Because she wasn't with her parents the night they died. James and Lily were worried that something might happen to Emily if You-know-who went after Harry so they ask Cedric and me if she could stay with us and of course we agreed. Of course if you wanted to take care of her so she and her brother were brought up together that would be fine with me."

(upstairs)

Harry was sitting in a corner playing with a puzzle while his cousin and sister played with each other Heather and Emily(Emmy) where playing tea party, and Jonathan started building a castle out of blocks

"Jon, Harry, could you come here?" Kate asked when she noticed how lonely they looked, "don't you want to play together?" the two boys nodded and headed off to finish the puzzle and then go play with the blocks.

Later after dinner, which was turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing and gravy, the children were up in James' old bedroom napping. The adults were talking while having coffee and cookies.

"So Remus, how do you take care of Harry with your… condition?" Jennaya asked.

"Molly Weasley said she would watch him why?"

"Well if Molly wants a break Ced and I would be happy to take care of him and Emmy if you wanted to take care of her."

"Yeah I think any of us would be willing to take care of Harry if you couldn't"

"Well thank you I'll keep that in mind."

"Can you believe what happened to Sirius?" asked Kathryn "That boy used to come over all the time and he seemed like such a nice boy and now, I can't believe that he would betray James."

"He didn't."

"What are you talking about Remus? Everyone knows that Sirius was their secret keeper."

"Actually he wasn't, Peter Pettigrew was."

"Peter the little guy that would do anything you wanted him to?"

"Yep that's the one. The lying little traitor if I get my hands on him…"

"Remus, we have to get Sirius out of there!"

"Don't worry, Andi Tonks and I have a plan." Remus said

"Well I'd love to hear it"

"I'm sure we all would love to hear it"

"Well…first we leave Harry with the Weasley's or with Andi's husband, and then we get her friend to sneak into Azkaban and sneak Sirius out."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know my place I guess."

"Would that be safe wouldn't that be the first place they'd check?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Alright that's the chapter and if you have a better idea include it in your review and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.

* * *

Please please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was settled, it had taken six months but it was all worked out. Harry(now two) would stay with his Aunt Jen while Andromeda and Remus got Sirus out the plan was pretty good you see they had found paper work proving that Sirus wasn't the secret keeper, of course if that didn't work then there was always plan b which was to use Andromeda's: go in and take Sirus with the help of some of the former members of the order.

"Alright so…here is every bit of paper work that survived the attack."

"Here's their marriage certificate, Harry's and Emily's birth certificates and all the paper work! Here it is and it says the secret keeper is… Peter good now all we have to do is take this to the ministry."

"What if that doesn't work?

"Then we move on to plan 'b'."

"And if that doesn't work"

"Plan 'L'"

"Don't you mean plan C?"

"No I mean plan L."

"Do I want to know?"

"I go down to the ministry during the next full moon and infect everyone who doesn't agree with me."

"Are you… no I don't want to know if you're joking or not."

"No, I'm not joking"

"I said I didn't want to know!"

"Oh well lets go to the ministry and see if we can convince the stupid no good minister will listen to us or if I should start sharpening my claws."

"Remus, stop talking like that in front of Nymphadora!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Yes mum, I won't talk like that in front of Nymphadora" Remus said

"WOULD EVERY ONE STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tonks said giving people a 'you are evil and must be destroyed' glare.

"Nymphadora what is wrong with your name?"

"It is… crazy! Who names there daughter Nymphadora… it's almost as bad as Topanga!"

"Nymphy calm down, now you are going to stay here and baby-sit the twins, Ron and Ginny."

"By myself?"

"No Bill and Charlie will help."

"We'll help with what?"

"Baby-sitting"

"When did we say this mum?"

"You didn't but I figured you wouldn't mind helping Nymphadora."

"Oh Tonks will be helping. I'm in"

"Thank you Charlie."

"Oh yes and Nymphadora,"

"yes mother."

"We have a family reunion next week."

"Great I can't wait to see Grampy."

"No not that family… my family."

"Count me out."

"You are going that's final." And with that Andi apperated out.

"Remus let my mother know I'm not going."

"Will do, and what exactly do you want your tomb stone to say?"

"JUST GO REMUS!"

"Weird thing for a tomb stone but oh well." Pop.

The rest of the adults apperated away leaving Bill, Charlie and the youngins alone."

"So lil bro… something cousin, you can watch the children I have home work… I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to do my potions homework."

"Are you sick?"

"Just of those twins, goodnight and good luck."

"What did those two cuties do?"

"Made Ronny's bear turn in to a spider… with Bill's wand"

"How mad was your mum?"

"Very"

"Ok so keep the rug rats away from my wand… where's his royal stuck-up-ness"

"Why should I care?"

"Uh… he's your brother."

"You can't prove that. Wait Fred, George did you lock Percy in the broom closet."

"Yes… I mean no."

"To bad I would have given you cookies."

"WE MEANT YES!"

"Wait…is mum asking?"

"No"

The twins came running into the room "We locked Percy in the closet" Fred said

"Now where are our cookies?" George said

"Come on they are in the kitchen."

Two hours later…

"They should be home soon…"

"Yeah I hope mum's in a good mood then she might listen to me when I say no, I'm not going."

"Don't worry I won't let her kill you," he said before leaning over and kissed her.

"Charles Weasley!"

"So how'd things go."

"Very well"

"Did everything go well here?"

"Yes."

"Where's Percy."

"Bill let the twins lock him in a closet."

"I what? Mum, I assure you, I was in my room all afternoon"

"You were where William?"

"I mean… oh crud so where's Sirus."

"I'm right here"

"Cousin Sirius!"

"Hello Nymphy"

"You would have to ruin it…so, are you going to the reunion?"

"Not on my life"

"Mum! If Sirius doesn't go, I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! There is nothing you can do to change my mind"

Sirius leaned into Remus "What does she want her tomb stone to say?"

"We've been through that, she wants it to read 'just go Remus'

Sirius looked at Nymphadora "So, let me be clear, you want your tomb stone to say what again?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU SIRIUS!"

"We have a problem Remus, she said two different things" Sirius said

"So her tomb stone will say 'Nymphadora Tonks, may you rest in peace, Just go Remus…Shut up before I kill you Sirius'"

"Works for me" Sirius said, "As long as I don't have to go."

"By the way Sirius you are going. Or I'll tell you mom were you're staying."

"You are evil"

"It must run in the family"

"Fine but I might just kill you're brothers in law… and Bella."

"Sure fine."

"I will"

"Ok"

"I'm serious" Sirius said "I'll land myself back in Azkaban"

"Okie-dokie"

"Oh great! Mum will try to set me up with a date…Remus, do you know where I can get a date?"

"Dates R Us?"

"Where is the nearest store?"

"I was joking you idiot!"

"This is not a joking matter! I'm being serious here!"

"You were born serious"

"Moony…if I needed James…I'd go to Harry!"

"He's with his Aunt."

"Do you think…"

"No they're all married."

"Great… I guess I'm going dateless."


	5. Chapter 5

The next week Sirius, Andromeda and Nymphadora were just about to go to the reunion.

"Mom, please don't make me go the closest person to me in age will be Draco and he's Harry's age!"

"Nymphadora you are going and you will be polite and charming, understand?"

"Yes mother."

"Andi, do we have to go I can hear the judgmental comments already I mean do you really want to deal with hours of comments about how you married a muggle?"

"Don't worry I'm a big girl I can handle my sisters."

"But I ran away I'm sure they don't want to see me."

"Sirius Black you are going I don't care if you don't want to or not now let's go or we'll be late."

"How horrible," Sirius sarcastically muttered under his breath.

They apperated with Nymphadora riding along with her mother when they got there they saw their family. There was Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, Sirius's mum, as well as other aunts, uncles and cousins.

"Andi, how nice to see you," Narcissa greeted her sister.

"It's been too long Nessa."

"Too bad Bella couldn't make it." Lucius remarked. Nymphadora bit back a comment she knew her views would not be popular with her family.

"Look at Sirius he looks so miserable." She said instead.

"Sirius never liked family events."

"It's amazing how he got out I thought he was serving a life sentence."

"Yeah for a crime he didn't commit."

"What was that Nymphadora?"

Despite her mothers glare Nymphadora continued, "Sirius wasn't the follower of you know who you were, you and Aunt Bella, and her husband. If anyone should have gone to Azkaban it would be you!"

"How dare you…" Lucius said.

"Nymphadora apologize to your uncle right now!"

"No! I won't apologize cause I'm not sorry I meant every word.

"Nymphadora!"

"Andromeda, can't you control your daughter?"

"I thought I could. But apparently I was wrong."

"This never would have happened if you had just married a pureblood like your parents wanted you to."

Andromeda glared at Lucius. Tonks let out a low hiss

"My father is a much better man then you could ever dream to be Lucius…he had class"

"Nymphadora you treat your uncle with respect."

"But mom he…"

"I don't care. Go find Sirius and stay out of trouble."

Nessa started to giggle "You do realize what you just said? Don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose you have a point." Off in the distance you could hear Sirius laughing and if you looked you would see him giving his young cousin a high five. Then you saw him grab her hand and apperate home. 'Traitors' thought Andromeda.

Three hours later

"If I hear one more person say I should have married a pureblood I'm going to kill some one."

"You see mom," Nymphadora said "Had you married a pureblood, none of this would be happening"

"That's it!" Andromeda snarled as she pulled out her wand "Darling, what do you want your tombstone to say?"

"We've been through this Andi you see…"

"Shut up before I kill you Sirius!"

"Exacly."

"How was the reunion honey?" Ted Tonks asked as he walked in

"I don't want to talk about it and the next time my family has a reunion and I want to go hit me over the head with something hard."

"Deal" Sirius and Nymphadora said in unison.

"Well must be off I have to go check on Harry."

"Wait, Sirius how dare you do that to me you just left me at that horrible party all alone."

"My mom was trying to set me up with some one and Lucius was about to kill your daughter. Now if you would excuse me tonight is a full moon and I have to go get my godson, Before Remy turns into a werewolf."

"Alright go on."

"Ted we need to talk."

"Sure, Nymphadora go to your room for a minute would you?"

"Ok"

"During the party Nymphadora was completely out of control and Nessa and Lucius offered to take care of her for the summer and teach her about respect and right now that doesn't sound like an all bad idea right now. What do you think?"

"Let me think about it….Um…NO!"

"Ted…" Andromeda said

"No Andi! They do nothing but criticize you for marrying me"

"Yes well at least she would learn some manners."

"If you want to I won't stop you but think before you do anything."

"I seriously think this would be for the best."

"Fine then, you get to tell her."


End file.
